


Wait I Know You, Don't I ?

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Time, i think this will be a oneshot, just had to get this thought off my head, oh never mind it multi chapters now, oh well if my writing is bad, prolly gonna be a terrible story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Korra died 3 years ago and it leaves Asami broken. See Korra worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. Asami doesn't really know how Korra died and doesn't think she ever will, but that's not the point. No the point is Korra is 6 feet under, gone, deceased, never to be seen again. But the strange thing is, Asami meets someone a stranger really, Well she didn't meet this stranger more like "I caught you staring and i want to know why", little does she know this stranger might not be a stranger at all.





	1. Whoever you are you shall be know

Ok, Ok, where should i start, oooooh i got it.

It was nice warm morning an-

No, No, No, that's just terrible, a terrible way to start.

Well how should i do it then you are so judgy i had to rewrite this 12 times already.

I don't know just don't start like that its so boring........

fine I won't. I'll just start like this then,

It was exactly 10 am Asa-

Nah not like that either.

wtf will you make up your mind A-

shhh they mustn't know thy name.

Does it really matter your wasting their time just tell me how to start you- er I mean the story.

Umm oh do it in a coffee shop start it at a coffee shop, like one of those Coffee shop AU. everyone loves a Coffee shop AU.

But its not a coffee shop AU..... Its a Marvel and korra au

So....

why a coffee shop it doesn't seem right...

look who's being picky now :)

i'm not being picky its just i want it to make sense.

OH FOR THE LOVE OF FUCKING RAAVA JUST DO IT!!!

jeez you don't have to be so mean......

and YOU, don't have to be so Bitchy about my ideas. so just go with it.

Fine whatever.

* * *

 

"Hey Sami' how ya been." Opal said sliding into the booth.

" Same old, Same old". Asami said while casually sipping her tea. 

" Oh okay, Bolin says hi by the way and Mako." Bolin and Mako work for S.H.I.E.L.D.

At this Asami brightened up " Really how have they been I've haven't seen them in like forever last time i saw em was when........." Asami was now on the verge of tears which was weird because she hadn't had a breakdown in 9 months she thought she finally had it under control. Apparently not though.

Opal caught the hesitation " Asami.... It's okay. Just take a breather remember what Master Iroh said said, don't cry over spilt tea jsut take a breather. kay hun

" Okay, it just hurts ya know even after all these years i still miss her."

At this the woman at the other table visibly stiffened and ran out the door.

This didn't go over Opal's head either, this wasn't the first time she saw that woman just run out the door when Asami got emotional... Who exactly is this mysterious woman. Maybe she'll never know but, she's gotta try


	2. Gotta get info cuz someone gotta know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta so :P

"Come on Salami I have to be at work at 3 I can't just sit here in _The Jasmine Dragon_ and have you moping around!!" Opal said pulling Asami out the booth

"Ope you work for me remember, and its only uhh, SHIT 2:45, I have a meeting at 3:15, dammit Ope why were you taking so long..."

"Really, your actually gonna pin this on me" Opal saw the look Asami was giving it was _Duh it definitely wasn't my fault_ look that was her very famous look." You know what just fuck it we are going to be late lets get going".

"Finally, oh by the way I'm driving" she said with a devilish smirk on her face, Opal face went from white to pale faster than you can say  _the_.

"Hell no Asami-"

"A yuan in the swear jar"

"what... oh seriously I already have 500 yuans  in the jar plus you swore to" Opal said as they walked to the car while Asami was getting in the driver seat. " Wait you are trying to distract me , hell no you can't drive, this is a suicide wish Asami a suicide wish , I'm not ready to die yet."

"Oh you shush Raava is on our side if she deems me ready then so be it, we will die" With that Asami pressed her foot on the gas Opal barely even got the chance to close the door.

* * *

 

"Hahahah classic Asami, she was always like that." Rose said as she shook her head smiling at the not so distant memory."In route Coulson,the subject is safe Eska is tailing her.

" _Good job Agent Rose, Mako is coming to pick you up so feel free to walk around scope the area some more he has tracked your phone down so don't worry bout it he'll get you when you give the signal."_

"Alright Coulson, bye sir."

_"By Rose"._

_Now where to head off to, Maybe I could give some more Research into The RED Lotus and see what they are really after and what they want with the Sato's. First, I'll have to call up a friend of mine._ "Tahno how ya been man"

_"Rose I haven't seen you in a while, I've been good still slumming around at the Academy"_

" T- bone who use "Slumming" anymore get with the times man"

"Everyone uses slumming man, but i get thats not the reason you called, whatcha need Avatar"

" Yea your right I need some information on the Red Lotus"

_"Aye I know that group its a Charity group"_

" Nah you thinking of the White Lotus"

_" Oh what really, oh well the Red Lotus is just a bunch a gang bangers, ya know like The Triple Threat Triad, or the Red Monsoon, and the Agni Kais. But the Red Lotus is a smaller one that just started out. They are making quite the reputation nowadays"_

 

"Oh what happened to the Equalists"

_"Man that group was talking about equality from the fatty foods, talking bout how Mcdonald's should be banned and people should eat more vegetables, they wore ridiculous suits too Hahahahhaha man no one took them seriously"_

"I know i wouldn't so umm yea back to the Red Lotus, whats there goal what they tryna achieve if at all anything"

_"Sorry man I only know whispers on the street they like to keep quite ya know, what you trying to join cuz I know a guy that Knows A guy . You know Noatak, the guy that had a crush on you hit him up his brother works with them"_

" Alright thanks Tahno, I'll keep that in mind I'll holla at ya later, bye fool"

_"Bye Avaterd"_

"Alright well I've done my things for the day" _maybe I could go to Future Industries and check up on 'Sami. No wait I can't do that not yet anyways Keep your distance Rose this Ain't the mission focus._ "Coo Coo bird noises sqawk eep other stuff.

**5 mins later**

"Hey Mako bro i got info on the The Red Lotus from Tahno"

" Yea what he say"

" Tell ya later ight.

" Fine"

" So hoe's Eska doin with tailing Ms. Sato"

" Hey Rose, You don't have to be so serious with me and I know what you really mean. Asami is fine, and yes she is still single"

" I'm fine bro I haven't spoken to her and years, but..... i still do ya know. I got people who can do it for me"

Mako just shook his head and went along with it. " Alright whatever lets got to Zaxby's and get that big Zak snack I am starving" 

" ME too bro, me too oh get Bolin too, call him up.

" We are suppose to keep a low profile remember, we don't want to get caught or exposed."

" why you gotta worry so much, whats the worst that could happen"

* * *

 

" Yea boss I got Rose and Mako, in sight should I engage."

_"No leave them be we have more pressing matters to tend to"_

" Copy that sir".

  


	3. Just Brown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not to happy with this chapeter

"Come on, you've been working all day and I am starving."

"Hold your horses I am almost done with these blueprints for the new Sato phone."

" You said that 2 hours when you working on the satomobile, and the Satotv, and the Satofrigerator, an-"

" I get it I get it I work on too much stuff Raava can you quit your whining"

"Fine I'll stop but let me say again I am starving..... can we PLEASE go SOMEWHERE to eat.."

" Ok Ok lets go to Checkers"

"Awesome oh and this time I am driving you maniac I don't trust you with that car"

"Is it because of rule 34, and because you think i'll make it a reality"

" What is rule 34"

"Never mind, lets go to Checkers."

**_15 mins later_ **

" Sami this line is way too long."

" I know, I know...... oh what about Red Lobster"

"You know damn well thats to long too."

" A yuan in the swear jar"

" I don't give two fucks right now I am hungry woman, hungry."

" Ok how bout Wendy's"

" Eww no, just no"

" What Wendy's is delicious, gurl you outta ya mind talking bout eww."

" Whatever, Oh I know where i wanna go now."

" where ope where"

_" ZAXBY'S"_

* * *

 

" Alright I called up Bo he said he get here in a few"

"Awesome sauce"

" Who says awesome sauce"

 _Asami used to always say it, oh how I miss her wait what no Rose your on a mission, A MISSION let it go, let her go._ " Nobody, and thats why I said it"

" You are such a- uh whats the word......... oh right Dork"

 _WOW for some reason that hurt more than it should. Maybe because Asami always said it dipshit. I am no dipshit and I do not like to be disrespected like that. who does and that is exactly why I said it. You can be a real pain inner monologue. Thanks I do try._ Fuc-

"Uh Rose you okay ur making that face again"

"Mhm oh what face?"

" The face that Bolin makes when he takes a shizz"

"Hahahah i still can't believe you stood their like a creep and just video taped it and put it on youtube"

" WAIT THAT WAS YOU, YOU PUBLICLY HUMILIATED ME" Now everyone was staring at the loud and obnoxious man who is Bolin that walked through the door.

Now they were all staring at Rose who was on the ground crying and looked........ constipated." HAha yo ass got caught hahahahha"

" Hey Bo" Mako said twisting his fingers nervoulsy." What brings you here. 

" You invited me here remember, my oh so loving and caring and TRUSTWORTHY brother"

" Yess I am all those things and more"

" You Videotaped me on the toilet MAKO what the actual fuck"

" In my defense, you got 3million views" Mako said trying to ease the tension off.

"Fuck you Mako" Though Bolin seemed to be laughing you never know with this guy.

" Anyways" Rose said in the booth, which makes you wonder when exactly she got up off the floor and got in the booth...... the world may never know."

"Well so much for keeping a low profile" Mako said with a slightly annoyed face.

" Come on ya'll lets order before they kick us out"

" Hi! my name is-"

"What" Bolin said while laughing

"My name is"

"Who"Rose caught on and started laughing to, Mako just looked confused

"My name is Shady shin" 

" Don't you mean Slim shady"

" I don't get it sir, I just wanted your order"

" Don't worry Bro someone will get it someday"

Mako spoke up tired of their antics" We will all have the B-

" THE BIG ZAC SNACK" Bolin yelled

Shady shin shivered at how loud his voice is," Is that all sirs and Madam ,"

"yes"

"Your total is 27.96$"

"Gotcha mate, Hey guys I am going to the bathroom"

* * *

 

"Alright ope we are here"

" I am aware of this 'Sami, I am in the car with you and I am driving"

" Well dang you didn't have to be so mean"

" That wasn't mean that was a does of life with Opal Beifong"

" Ok lets go inside already"

"Sami don't freak out but doesn't that slick look like Boiln and Mako."

Asami turned around ever so slowly. " Oh my fucking god MAKO BOLIN that you"

Bolin and Mako tensed at hearing their names.Next thing they know Asami is in the seat right next to Bolin.

"Hey guys how ya been, I have'nt seen you in forever."

" I know right its been ages sorry we didn't call we were just making a quick stop here." And for the next few minuets everything was great.

* * *

_"You know one of the things I love bout you most babe"_

_" I don't know what"_

_"Your beautiful blue eyes Its like I could lost in the sea"_

_"Your are as bad at flirting just like Azula"_

_"Shut up, But I love those blue eyes some much"_

Rose smiled at the distant memory and splashed water on her face but frowned when she looked in the mirror.  _"Brown"_ they weren't those magnificent blue eyes that you could get lost in, no they were just Brown.. And Brown was all they could and ever would be. She couldn't go back to the life she had no not anymore. The loving girlfriend she had, that is  so close but so far. And Rose wonders how did it get to this. The world was full of so much color. Then everything went Brown, she woke up getting used to seeing Brown, Not those jade eyes that she had been accustomed to looking into every morning. No all she sees now is Brown nothing special just brown, nothing at all...... Just Brown. And she is tired of the Brown she wants green thats all she ever wanted Green. Though her girlfriend was rich thats not the green she wanted. She wanted the Green that would light up just for her. That was meant to accompany her Blue. Blue and Green a dynamic duo, an unstoppable pair. They were not unique or jaw dropping or even worth a second glance just brown those beautiful blue eyes are now just "BROWN" and she was just gonna have to deal with it. _I haven't cried this much in ages._ " well can't keep the boys waiting."

As soon as she opened the door Green eyes looked directly at the brown

 


	4. Screwed

_'WHAT THE FUCK_ ' Is what Asami Sato wanted to say when she spotted a tan skinned girl with a blue hoody on and could tell she represented the SWT. It wasn't clothes that threw Asami off well not really anyway it was more of the fact that oh I don't maybe because this girl looked EXACTLY like Korra. Same build, Same hair, Same strong jawline, Same cold stare she'd give when she was upset. Same everything except for........her eyes but that's it. Literally nothing else is different. And Asami is not really sure when she got up from the booth or how long she'd been staring at the girl or why she was going over there in the first place but she was. The tan skin girl seemed to be mortally terrified when she made eye contact and it looked as though she practically ran back into the bathroom. ' _Thats odd...... well other than fact that your going into the bathroom to see a random girl who you don't even know what your going to say to her, i guess just going to....stare at...her till she......does something?'_ Asami pushed the bathroom door open just a little bit and saw the tan skinned girl pacing.

"Excuse me miss, I am sorry to bother you" The tanned girl stiffened and turned around slowly.

"O-oh-ohh y-ea-h your fine what did you need" Well thats new.... her face seemed to change just the slightest, well at least to the point where she doesn't look like Korra anymore. _And your staring again say words formulate words do something brain do-_

"Uh would you believe if i said nothing and just came to look at you he-he Not funny sorry I don't actually know why I came in here after you but its just, you seemed so familiar, I am truly sorry, but uh whats your name" Asami knew damn well that it wouldn't be what she hoped but she had to try didn't she.

"Oh my name is R-rose, nice to meet you Asami" Asami's face dropped when she heard her name, Rose saw her face drop but was confused until she realized why.

" What the frick how do you know my name" Asami was scared and yet interested to know why Korra 2.0 knew her name.

"Oh because the people you are sitting with are my co-workers......andoneofthemtoldmeaboutyoushehadapictureandshowedmeyou" Rose knew she was in shit now.

"Wait _she_ as in _female"_

"Ye-eah Mako and Bolin work with me and they had friend she was my friend too and she mentioned you and yea thats what happened"

"What was her name" Asami already knew of course who else would talk about her to a random co-worker"

"Her name wa -"

"Asami you okay you just up and left i thought you just had to use the bathroom but you were gone for 15 mins and you don't do dump er rumps in public so I came in here to see if you were alright and- who is this"

"Oh this is Rose"

"Hi, Opal"

"How do you know my-"

"She works with Mako and Bolin so i guess its the same story right"

"Yes"

"ok c'mon 'Sami lets go"

"Yeah MimI lets go" Both Asami and Opal face went pale only one person ever called her that and it was Korra."Did i do something wrong, oh right you don't know me and i shouldn't have said that.... Sorry I'll be on my way.

"You okay hun"

"Opal"

"Yeah"

"Thats Korra"  Asami looked dead at Opal " I know what you think Korra is gone but Korra wouldn't just randomly throw out the nickname only she called me to her they can't have been that much of good friends, She would have told me about her"

"'Sami .......... can't believe I'm gonna say this but you could be onto something, but its weird because Korra is well.."

"I know, I know but somethings don't make sense in the world. Korra worked for S.H.I.E.L.D to protect us from it, maybe something happened that we don't know about"

"Thats a lot of maybe's 'sams lets just do one thing at a time one day at a time"

 

Needless to say their Lunch/Dinner was very awkward.

* * *

 

"Goodbye ope I love you see you soon kay "

"Bye Bolin, Bye Mako, and bye ' _Rose'_.

"Bye everyone,"

"Bye Asami"everyone shouted and with that Asami and Opal drove away.

"I'm royally screwed man"

"what do you mean other than the fact that you saw your girlfiend now ex-girlfiend because the whole you died thing."

"I think I might have said too much when she was talking to me in the bathroom."

"How bad could it be" Mako said

"I called her Mimi"

"Your screwed" The brothers said in unison

"Uh i know and I still have to be here for two more months to find more on the Red Lotus."

"sucks to be you"

"Thanks for the encouragement guys"

"Your welcome"

"Fuck you"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea i know it was short it'll be longer next time but i was real busy today so sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

DO TO CERTAIN CIRCUMSTANCES IN MY LIFE I CAN NOT FINISH IF ANYONE WANTS IT YOU CAN HAVE IT

**Author's Note:**

> what do ya think


End file.
